como olvidarte
by jamesandmolly
Summary: un fic muy especial,una pelea entre harry y ginny, y tan solo con una mirada se puede solucionarlo todo! con la inspiracion de una gran amiga mia! Y SU POEMA como olvidarte! TOKA ninia este ff es para ti! rr's!


**N/A: hola hola! que tal! aqui les traigo un nuevo fic que hice uno de esos dias en los que me necesitaba desahogar...espero que les guste... esta dedicado a una gran amiga mia TOKA! de ella es el poema que aparece en el fic...**

**PD: es un oneshoth-fic!**

**los vere al final **

* * *

Una mañanera de noviembre en la fría Londres, una joven de cabellos rojizos se paseaba, sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente tratando de despejar su mente mientras las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas se desvanecían con el viento que volaba sus cabellos. Por mas que caminaba no podía olvidarlo, era demasiado difícil para ella hacerlo, simplemente no podía, le dolía demasiado. Había discutido con el… de vez en cuando había discutido en el pasado pero esta vez había sido distinto, la palabras habían herido en realidad y se habían quedado grabadas en su corazón con una especia de tinta…una tinta que solo el desprecio puede usar del modo magistral del que lo hace, haciendo así que jamás se borre y por consiguiente que jamás se olvide…

_Como olvidarte...si tu_

_Llegaste a mi vida cuando_

_Más te necesite._

Un joven buen mozo de cabellos castaños, rebeldes, paseaba de un lado a otro de su apartamento en el centro de la cuidad de Inglaterra, era temprano, tan solo el sol y las aves parecían haber despertado y le hacían compañía a uno que otro transeute que caminaba por las elidas calles de Londres. En su cabeza aun giraba la discusión de la noche anterior¿había sido de verdad tan estupido como para haberle dicho a ella todas esas cosas¿Cómo había sido posible? Sabía que la había herido, pero también sabía que no lo quería hacer…

_Como olvidarte...si tu_

_Fuiste quien me enseño _

_A querer._

Una tras otra las lagrimas que inundaron su rostro desaparecían junto a la felicidad y esperanza de ella… aun no lo creía, todo había sido perfecto¿Qué había pasado¿Cómo había sido posible? La habían herido, aunque hubiera preferido mil veces estar sangrando en la olvidada camilla de un hospital, a este dolor, que la comía lentamente por dentro…

_Como olvidarte... si tu_

_Fuiste la primera persona_

_A quien le importe._

Con una taza en mano salio por el balcón de su departamento, un elido viento creo un escalofrío por su espalda. El clima era frío, congelante y tenía un sabor salado, como si hubiera servido de pañuelo para unas lágrimas las cuales no tenían un hombro en donde caer…

_Como olvidarte...si tú_

_Me enseñaste lo fácil_

_Que puede ser el amor y cuan_

_Difícil puede olvidarse._

Continuaba caminado, no sabia a donde se dirigía, lo que si sabia es que debía alejarse de todo y de todos, necesitaba estar lejos del mundo y de todo lo que le recordara a el, a su vida, al que era su razón de vivir, al que se aferró tantas veces que tubo miedo, el dueño de ese hombro en el cual sus penas parecías desaparecer, el dueño de esa sonrisa la cual le contagiaba su alegría, el dueño de esos labios los cuales le brindaban ese calor que de ves en cuando creía perder, pero también eran esos mismos labios los que le haban robado la felicidad, borrado las sonrisas que antes le había regalado y hecho que todas sus penas volvieran a nacer…

_Como olvidarte...si tu_

_Me enseñaste que todo_

_Tiene un porque._

Regreso al apartamento, cerro suavemente la puerta que daba al balcón, tratando de recordar que estuvo mal, que fue lo que había pasado, por que todo había terminado así, no creía que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, jamás se hubiera imaginado a él el causante del dolor de ella, nunca lo hubiera pensado así, pero…lo había hecho…¡como lo hubiera evitado¡Como regresar el tiempo y evitar esa pelea¿Cómo? No sabia que mas hacer, revolvió mas su ya rebelde cabellara, estaba desesperado¿que haría ahora? Era su vida, su luz su amor, la que había partido por esa puerta y el no había podido hacer nada al respecto… no! No lo podía permitir! No podía dejar que su vida se le fuera entre las manos sin siquiera intentar de nuevo evitarlo. Jalo su chaqueta de cuerina café que sostenía un olvidado perchero en una esquina en la cual los rayos del temprano sol lo comenzaba a tocar y salio lo mas rápido que pudo del apartamento

_Como olvidarte...si tú_

_Fuiste quién me enseño_

_A dejar todo a cambio _

_De nada por alguien._

Caminaba y caminaba, ahora si ritmo había disminuido, estaba sin duda ya alejada de todo y todos que esta lo que mas deseaba. ¿Eso era lo que mas deseaba¿Alejarse de todo¿Alejarse de todos? Probablemente si, pero… ¿alejarse de el? Deseaba también alejarse de el? Tantas cosas compartidas, tanto dolor dividido entre los dos, tantos sentimientos nuevos creados únicamente por ellos dos y para ellos dos¿quería alejarse de eso también?

_Como olvidarte... si tú_

_Me enseñaste que no_

_Solo basta con decir TE AMO,_

_Sino que me enseñaste _

_Su valor y como se expresa._

A donde ir? Por que corría? No tenia un rumbo el cual seguir, sabia que había ido tras ella demasiado tarde¿que hacer para encontrarla? Pero, cuando la encontrara, que haría? Que le diría? como escoger las palabras ideales para borrar todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento? Como? No lo sabia! No sabia que hacer! Corrió y se detuvo en un parque al centro de Londres, donde comenzar a buscarla? Se sentó en una banca cercana a una fuente, una fuente de un par de enamorados abrazados, eso no ayudo, recordó en un segundo todo lo que era una vida para el con ella. No se podía dar por vencido! Debía encontrarla costara lo que costara debía hablar con ella o al menos verla…

_Como olvidarte...si tú_

_Fuiste quien hizo_

_Todo esto sin esperar_

_Algo a cambio._

Se sentó en una banca en un risco a las afueras de Londres, intento acomodar su cabello el cual con el viento y las lágrimas era un desastre, se recordó a el cabello de el, y como era por las mañanas, no pudo evitara que una sonrisa involuntaria naciera en sus labios, esto basto para que se diera cuenta lo mucho que el significaba en su vida, antes eran dos personas completamente extrañas, pero ahora, era uno, uno mismo indivisible, debía hablar con el, tratar de descifrar que había pasado, y por que había pasado, se daba cuenta, que no habían motivos suficientes que se interpusieran entre ellos dos, continuo su camino, pero esta vez de regreso, de regreso a…casa…

_Como olvidarte...si tu_

_Fuiste quien me enseño_

_Lo que desconocía del amor._

Donde Dios donde buscar, había caminado ya todos los lugares en donde ella solía ir, pero nada, no podía ser que hubiera desaparecido, que haría ahora, no podía estar mas tiempo así, sentía la necesitas de verla, de estar a su lado, de sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, de hacerla feliz de nuevo, de verla sonreír de nuevo, de pedirme mil y una veces perdón por todo, por la pelea, por las estupideces sin sentido y sobre todo sin sentirlo que habían dicho. Siguió caminado hasta llegar a otro parque, en el cual no sabía por que pero presentía que las cosas se iban a aclarar. Era un parque no muy grande, pero si bello, con árboles de gardenias que floreaban y dejaban que los pétalos de sus flores bailaran al compás del viento.

_Como olvidarte... si a pesar de aun amarte..._

_Me obligas a odiarte... que aunque me digas_

_Esas cosas feas que duelen en el corazón..._

_Yo se que me amaste demasiado y que lo _

_Nuestro jamás lo olvidare._

No podía mas sin duda no podía mas…caminaba de regreso en sus pasos, no podía dejar de verlo, menos terminar una vida así como la que ellos tenían de la nada, si una única razón de peso para lograrlo. Pétalos de flotes de gardenias caían lentamente a medida que ella se adentraba mas en el parque por el que estaba caminando, sin duda una sola mirada, lo arreglaría todo, o al menos daría las explicaciones suficientes, solo necesitaba verlo a los ojos una ultima vez para ver si las cosa que se dijeron de verdad eran ciertas.

_Como olvidarte...si me enseñaste que esto_

_No fue solo amor... sino algo mas._

_Me enseñaste que el amor no se ve..._

_Sino que se siente..._

Como pudo haber sido tan estupido! Nada de lo que le había dicho, había sido en serio, ni siquiera sabia por que lo había dicho, se sentía el peor hombre del mundo. Seguía caminando hasta quedar cerca de una fuente de color gris donde unos petirrojos tomaban un alegre baño, ni el mas calido viento pudo haberlo reconfortado de la forma en la que en ese momento ver a una joven pelirroja sentada del otro lado del parque lo hizo. No podía ser, era ella¡Si! Era ella! Por fin la había encontrado! Después de tanto buscar, tan solo con una mirada a eso ojos castaños le dirían s todo había acabado o no, tan solo tenia que llegar a ella, un poco mas, paso a paso, casi lo hacia…

_Como olvidarte...si tus cartas no solo eran _

_Palabras, sino sentimientos hermosos..._

_No lo decías con los dedos... sino_

_Con el corazón..._

Vio a lo lejos una fuente gris, le dio gracia al ver un par de petirrojos dándose un baño matutino, pero algo mas helo su sangre, era el, no lo podía creer, de verdad era el! Estaba allí, tan cerca de ella, y aun así no lo sentía. No, esto era sureal, vio una banca cercana y se sentó en ella, era demasiado para la pelirroja, sin duda. Era verdad que lo había ido a buscar pero aun le dolía recordar lo de esa mañana. Su corazón se acelero mas al sentirlo caminar hacia donde ella estaba…

_Como olvidarte... si me enseñaste a amarte..._

_Pero jamás a como olvidarte...!_

_No me enseñaste a que hacer cuando no estas aquí._

_No me enseñaste a que no te debo odiar a pesar del_

_Dolor que me causaste.. No me enseñaste que a pesar de _

_Haberme mentido... jamás te debería decir esas cosas_

_Que desea mi cabeza..._

_No me dijiste que esto pasaría! _

Se acerco a ella pero no podía decir nada, simplemente no había palabras, ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos que tanto había ansiado volver a ver. Todo se resolvió, vio en sus ojos la misma preocupación y dolor que ella sentía. Se puso de pie y quedo a la altura de el, sin dejar de verlo ni un momento a los ojos. El comprendió que ella también lo sentía, ya no importaba que no hubiera palabras, solo con una mirada todo había quedado claro, además, ni las más bellas y educadas palabras del mundo hubieran podido reflejar lo que esa mirada había dicho. El la abrazo sintiendo como ella le devolvía el abrazo, por primera vez en la mañana ambos sintieron el sol nacer. Las aves cantaban y los pétalos de gardenias bailaban alrededor de ellos junto con el viento.

- Ginny…yo…lo siento - …fue lo único que pudo decir…

- no Harry, yo lo siento - …no había más que decir tan solo un:

- te amo

- yo también, con todo mi corazón

- vamos a casa – dijo al fin el pelinegro tomándola de la mano caminado juntos por las calles del Londres, esas calles que los habían visto sufrir un por el otro pero que ahora les decían que no había modo de olvidarse, por que el uno era del otro, formando un solo ser incapaz de saber como olvidarte

* * *

**N/A: bueno...y que les parecio? el final lo se, estubo un poco flojo pero,lo demas si me gusto! jeje** pero total al fin publique algo de toka! escribes rebien ninia! 

**dejen un RR si? gracias!**

**byebye**

**jamesandmolly**


End file.
